<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grand slam by simplyverstappen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558298">grand slam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen'>simplyverstappen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpine Skier!Max, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Boys Kissing, Competition, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, I don't even know how else to tag this tbh, M/M, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Snowboarder!Daniel, Snowboarding, bit of angst, going to an olympic biathlon race as a first date is goals tbh, idk man, it's very sweet most of the time, mentions of Dutch winter athletes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen. The last thing Max expected when he boarded the plane to the Olympic Games was to have a semi-date with an Australian snowboarder. </p><p>or, the Maxiel Wintersport Olympics AU no one asked for but I wrote anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grand slam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen I am having one of the worst days of my life today (that sounds dramatic but ehh kinda true) and I need to distract myself so instead of posting a new fic on Sunday I'm gonna do it today</p><p>I love the Olympics, I love Wintersport, I love Maxiel, it had to happen at one point sksksk</p><p>And <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655253">scarletred's Olympics fic</a> is living in my head rent-free so skjdsd thanks for the inspiration! </p><p>Sorry in advance to everyone who does snowboarding I tried my best lmao </p><p>I hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing it 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Max sees <em>him</em> is at the opening ceremony of the Olympic Winter Games in Pyeongchang. Max is walking a few rows behind Jan Smeekens, speed skater and flag bearer of The Netherlands and they get on their designated seats for the Dutch team to watch the rest of the ceremony after making their round when his eyes fall on the Australians who just entered the stadium. </p><p>They’re after Team Great Britain which Max only pays attention to because he has some friends there but then his eyes fall on the Australian team (which has more competitors than Great Britain or Max’s own country and he has to admit he’s a bit surprised) and the athlete who was chosen as their flag bearer. </p><p>He looks <em>really good</em>, even in those hideous dark green pans and the silver shining jacket, a green beanie on his head and Max can’t stop staring at him. </p><p>He doesn’t know the guy but to be fair that’s not really surprising given the sheer amount of athletes who are here today and he shifts a little on his seat next to Antoinette de Jong, another one of the speed skaters. </p><p>The Australian flag bearer has a huge smile on his face while happily waving at the crowd and Max can’t help but smile as well seeing his excitement.</p><p>He seems to radiate pure happiness and positive energy and Max can feel himself getting addicted. </p><p>It’s his first time at the Olympics, having failed to qualify for Sochi four years ago and Max plays with the small Dutch flag in his hands, watching the Australian team make their round. </p><p>He still has a hard time believing he’s actually here and while he failed to qualify with 16 (and getting the record to become the youngest Dutch alpine skier at the Olympics) he’s still incredibly proud to be here now and represent his country. </p><p>And be the only alpine skier in the team given that the rest of them are either doing speed skating, snowboarding or skeleton. </p><p>“Nervous?”, Antoinette asks him quietly, Max knows it’s her first time at the Olympics as well and he shrugs, not really sure what to say. He doesn’t know many people in the team and while Jan was very nice and welcoming to him Max is still a little bit wary. </p><p>“Kind of”, he admits, he can’t see the Australian flag bearer anymore and he turns to Antoinette to give her a small smile. “You?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” She laughs, a few strands of her red hair visible below the beanie and Max’s smile widens at her honesty. She seems alright and they watch the rest of the ceremony together, Max breathing out in relief when he spots Lando, a British luger and his best friend, joking around with his teammates. </p><p>At least a few familiar faces. </p><p>He watches the rest of the opening ceremony and it’s only when he’s back in the Olympic village in his room that his thoughts wander back to the Australian flag bearer. </p><p>He hesitates for a second, he’s meeting with Lando and a few other guys from the British team in a few minutes but he still has time and before he can think about it any longer he opens Youtube and searches for the opening ceremony. </p><p>He skips forward, stopping when he reaches the British team and smiles when he sees Lando waving excitedly into the camera, walking directly behind their flag bearer, Lewis Hamilton. </p><p>Great Britain has never really dominated winter sport given they’re on an island with not that much snow or hills but everything has changed when a new generation of athletes emerged, led by figure skater Lewis Hamilton - one of the most successful ones of his time.</p><p>He’s a multiple Olympic gold-medalist and World Champion, having a new partner for the games this year and Max watches Lando grin proudly, a small South Korean flag in his hands.  </p><p>“Australia!”, the announcer calls, the camera angle shifts from the British team to the Australian one and Max sits up a bit straighter, balancing his laptop on his knees. </p><p>“Australia have a team of 51, slightly smaller than in the last games and they’ll be competing in all sports. Their flag-bearer is snowboarder Daniel Ricciardo, he made his debut in Vancouver in 2010, winning bronze in the halfpipe. After winning gold and silver in Sochi in 2014 he’s Australia’s most successful snowboarder and is a medal favourite for this year. Also in the team is-“</p><p>Max doesn’t listen anymore, staring at Daniel waving the flag, grinning proudly into the camera and Max’s heart skips a beat when he sees that smile again.</p><p>He’s even more beautiful up closer.</p><p>Well, he’s glad that’s sorted then. </p><p>Max closes his laptop, staring at the Dutch flag hanging on the wall across from him on the wall, deep in thoughts.</p><p>It’s not that- look, he’s here to compete. To win medals and to make his country proud. </p><p>This … thing with Ricciardo means absolutely nothing and he can’t just thirst after the first good-looking athlete he sees. </p><p>Even if he’s an Olympic champion. But he’s here to compete. </p><p>And Lando is waiting for him. </p><p>He quickly slips into his Dutch team jacket and grabs his phone before leaving the Dutch apartment complex, making his way the few meters across to the one where Great Britain is housed with the Norwegians and the Danes. </p><p>He’s surprised how easy it is for him to sneak in but then again the games haven’t really started yet, Max’s first competition is only in a few days and no one bats an eyelid when he enters the warm lobby. </p><p>Lando is already waiting for him, nearly jumping with excitement and he pulls him into a tight hug the second he spots him. “Max!!”</p><p>“Hey.” Max smiles back at him, still relieved to finally see a familiar face for once and he follows Lando deeper into the building, shrugging off his thick jacket. </p><p>He has known Lando for years now, both of them training in the same area with the luge track next to Max’s preferred slope, meeting Lando during lunch and in the gym nearly every day. </p><p>Lando and he both have spent a lot of time together during the off season as well and Max clears his throat when Lando leads him in the common room of Team Great Britain. </p><p>He spots Lewis next to his new partner, George Russell, both talking quietly with a laptop in front of them - it looks like they’re going through their routine and Max just quickly waves at them before Lando drags him over to the window where Alex and Callum are chatting. </p><p>Alex Albon and Callum Ilott are both biathletes and they look up when Lando and Max come closer, Alex smiling. “Hey, Max.”</p><p>“Hey.” Max returns the smile, sitting down next to him and nodding at Callum who just smiles, a bit shy. </p><p>Lando immediately engages him in a conversation about the opening ceremony before telling him that he made friends with one of the Norwegian ski jumpers and Max snorts, shaking his head amused. </p><p>Lando always seems to make friends with everyone everywhere but this actually gives him an idea and he clears his throat.</p><p>“Do you know any of the Australian guys?”, he asks, trying his best to sound casual and Lando seems to think about his question for a second. “Yeah, they were after us at the ceremony today - I talked with their flag-bearer, Daniel!”</p><p>Of course Lando did. </p><p>Max holds back a smile and Lando grins. “Why are you asking?”</p><p>“I-“ Max didn’t think that far and George, who joined them with Lewis, smirks. “Does someone have a little crush?”, he asks, amused and Max blushes deeply. “Shut up, Russell.”</p><p>“Awww.” Alex laughs and Lewis smiles, running a hand through his braids. “Daniel is really nice, we talked before the ceremony started.”</p><p>“So you all know him?” Max stares at them with raised eyebrows but Callum shakes his head amused. “Nah, I don’t but I talked with his friend, Scotty. Another snowboarder. It’s easy to make friends at the Olympics - well, as long as you’re not competing in the same category.” </p><p>Max nods slowly, deep in thoughts and Lewis gives him a small smile. “He already has his first competition tomorrow if you wanna watch?”</p><p>“You mean, like showing up at the slope?” Max raises his eyebrows and Lando nods excitedly. “Yes! You guys have snowboarders on the team, right?”</p><p>“I guess...?” Max doesn’t really know what Lando is hinting at and Alex smiles. “Just go and pretend you’re not there for some cute Australian but rather supporting your own team.”</p><p>“Can I do that? Like, showing up somewhere?” Max feels like an idiot for asking but these are his first Olympics, the same goes for Lando, Callum and George - Alex and Lewis have been already and the latter gives him a reassuring smile. </p><p>“Absolutely, I mean, you only have what? Three or four competitions in total? Of course you can go to other events”, he says and Max nods slowly, biting on his bottom lip.  </p><p>“Maybe talk with your coach about it first though”, Lewis adds with a small smile. “Not that you have a practice session or something.”</p><p>Max nods again, promising himself to talk to Brad and GP before he looks back at the others, hesitating. “Can one of you come with me?”</p><p>He knows they all have their own time schedule with training sessions between the competition but-</p><p>“I can’t, Jon is dragging me back to the ice canal so I can get used to it.” Lando sighs dramatically and Lewis smiles, casually putting an arm around George’s shoulder - Max doesn’t miss the goosebumps on his skin.   </p><p>“We’re also busy, checking out the ice rink, our first competition is in a couple of days already”, he then says and Max nods understandingly, feeling a bit disappointed. He knows they’re busy but he has hoped- </p><p>“I’m free.” Alex shrugs after checking his phone for a second and Max breathes out in relief. “You’d come?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Alex grins, turning to Callum. “You’re coming too?” </p><p>“Can’t, I promised Jack to go to the gym and the shooting range with him.” Callum pulls a face and Alex shrugs, giving Max an easy smile. “Looks like it’s just us then.” </p><p>Max nods, trying his best not to overthink what he’s about to do. </p><p>~</p><p>He does ask Jan before he heads for the slope, just to make sure but his older teammate just laughs, pats his back and tells him to go ahead and cheer Niek on properly.</p><p>Max definitely plans on doing that, it’s just that when Alex and he arrive at the slope Niek broke his shoulder in the last practice session before the Qualification and Max suddenly feels a bit out of place in his bright orange team jacket without an athlete to support. </p><p>And he feels bad for his two years younger teammate - he remembers that he spoke to Niek at the airport before they boarded the plane and he knows how excited the snowboarder has been for his first Olympic Games. </p><p>Alex doesn’t seem nervous at all, curiously looking around and Max takes a deep breath, his eyes falling on the slope. </p><p>He gets anxiety by just looking at all the different obstacles (he really prefers just going straight down) and he watches a few of the snowboarders head down - Daniel hasn’t been one of them yet. </p><p>Max doesn’t really know what exactly is judged, he has no idea about snowboarding (and, to be fair, he has always found it a bit ridiculous) but to him, all of them are really fucking good.</p><p>There’s one American guy who crashes but it doesn’t seem too bad given that he’s back on his board only seconds after and Max watches him slide down on the side with a disappointed look on his face. </p><p>He flinches a little when he sees Daniel’s name coming up on the big screen and he sits up a bit straighter, trying his best not to look too excited. </p><p>It’s just Qualification. </p><p>And yet Daniel absolutely kills it, coming first and he stays there for the rest of the session and Max watches in absolute awe how Daniel heads down the slope, the crowd getting louder the second they see it’s him.</p><p>“Damn”, Alex mumbles and Max nods in agreement, watching Daniel celebrate with some broad-shouldered guy when he reaches the finish area - looks like his coach. </p><p>Max has to admit he’s fascinated by slopestyle and after the Qualification he follows Alex through the crowd, feeling a bit lost. He actually wanted to head back to the Olympic village, he did see Daniel after all now (even if it was from a distance) and he could call his Mum but then Alex suddenly drags him to the athletes' area and Max stares at him. </p><p>“Alex-“</p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Alex waves dismissively, giving him a reassuring smile. “I just wanna talk to Billy for a bit, okay?”</p><p>“Billy?” Max frowns and Alex nods. “Billy Morgan, a snowboarder from our team?” </p><p>Max doesn’t know him but he nods anyway and Alex keeps talking. “I’ll be right back, don’t worry.”</p><p>He disappears towards some guy a bit further in the back and Max chews on his bottom lip, his eyes wandering over the other athletes who are chatting with each other, most looking pretty relaxed. </p><p>He really feels out of place in his bright orange jacket and he debates if he should just leave again when a warm voice with a thick Australian accent makes him freeze.</p><p>“Are you lost?”</p><p>Max turns around slowly just to come face to face with no other than Daniel Ricciardo and he blushes, fiddling with the hem of his jacket. Daniel didn’t sound mocking, just curious and Max clears his throat. “I came to support Niek but, eh, yeah. That didn’t go as planned.”</p><p>He scratches his neck sheepishly, feeling only a tad bit bad for lying when Daniel’s face turns serious and he nods with a concerned expression on his face. “Oh yeah, I heard about the kid. That’s really bad luck, man.”</p><p>“Yeah, he ... was really looking forward to this.” Oh god, Max has never even <em>talked</em> to Niek apart from a quiet “hello” and their short awkward conversation at the airport in Amsterdam and he prays Daniel doesn’t know the guy too well. </p><p>But then Daniel removes his gloves, offering him a tanned hand with a small '3' tattooed on it and he smiles so warmly that everything in Max starts tingling. </p><p>“Daniel”, he introduces himself and Max shakes his hand, returning the smile. “Max.”</p><p>“So what do you do, Max? You don’t look like a speed skater.” Daniel’s eyes wander over his body and Max blushes again, clearing his throat. “Nope, I’m an alpine skier. Slalom”, which he hates, “Super G and downhill.”</p><p>“Nice.” Daniel grins, reluctantly pulling his hand back and putting his glove back on, Max burying his hands deep in the pockets of his thick jacket. </p><p>“And you, eh, are doing this for long?” Max awkwardly waves towards the slope and Daniel laughs, nodding. Some dark curls show below his beanie and he leans on his board. </p><p>“Yeah, you could say I’ve done this quite a few times already. Right, Michael?” </p><p>“Yep.” Michael, the guy from the finish area, shows up next to Max and offers him a kind smile. “Michael. This idiot’s coach.”</p><p>“Max”, Max mumbles, shaking his hand and he is surprised how comfortable he feels around the two Australians. Daniel quickly engages him in a conversation about the Qualification, explaining a few of the tricks he did and Max nods along, trying to somehow make sense of it. </p><p>Daniel is <em>really, really nice</em> though and Max is nearly disappointed when Alex comes back and Daniel tells him they need to leave now. </p><p>Max turns around quite a few more times, every time seeing Daniel looking after him and he just grumbles “Shut up” when he sees Alex’s knowing grin. </p><p>He’s not here to thirst after hot athletes. He’s here to make his country proud. </p><p>~</p><p>It’s just that when Max wakes up the next morning he can’t stop thinking about Daniel and after checking his schedule and finding out that the snowboarding slope style final is in the afternoon and works perfectly with Max’s own training schedule he makes his decision. </p><p>He sits with GP and Brad, his manager and coach, at breakfast, half-heartedly listening to them talking about practice later this morning and he’s a bit surprised when Antoinette falls on the free chair across from him. </p><p>“Hi!” She’s beaming, her red hair held back in a messy bun, she’s wearing a team sweater and sweatpants and Max blinks surprised. “...hi?”</p><p>Don’t get him wrong he has nothing against her. Antoinette is very nice and he really likes her but it’s just ... he realised very quickly that the athletes always stick to their own kind.  </p><p>Meaning the speed skaters stick together, the same goes for the snowboarders and Max- well. Again, he’s the only alpine skier in the team and yes, maybe he should’ve sat down with the snowboarders. </p><p>Or with Ireen and the other speed skaters.</p><p>But it’s just- he doesn’t really know these people. And they’re very nice but he just- doesn’t want to intrude. </p><p>Maybe Antoinette feels sorry for him but Max will take it - he really likes her. </p><p>“Any plans for today?”, she asks cheerfully, eating her porridge and Max has to smile involuntarily. “Practice in the morning - gonna be my first time on the slope here.”</p><p>And he’s a little nervous about it.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“First practice session at the ice rink.” Antoinette’s eyes are sparkling with excitement and Max nods, relaxing more and more. Brad and GP just smile, knowing fully well how socially awkward he sometimes gets and she keeps talking, telling him about the cross-country skiing competition she watched yesterday. </p><p>After breakfast, she pulls him in a spontaneous hug wishing him good luck before she catches up with the other speed skaters and Max stares after her, not able to stop the smile on his face. </p><p>“She’s really nice”, Brad comments while they’re heading for the slope and Max nods, shouldering his ski. “Yeah, I- I like her.”</p><p>“We can watch her next week if you’re up for it.” GP gives him a rare smile and Max clears his throat, shrugging half-heartedly. “Sure.”</p><p>He hasn’t told his manager and coach yet that he’s off to some more snowboarding this afternoon - he’s not sure if they’d understand. </p><p>GP might even see it as a distraction and while Max loves GP and even sees him as a kind of father figure- there are things he doesn’t have to know. </p><p>Brad, rather being the older brother he never had, shoos him out on the slope and Max takes a deep breath when he stands on top, skis on his feet and he gives himself a moment to enjoy the view. </p><p>There are mountains in the back, a cold wind brushing past and he eyes the slalom a bit sceptical before he nods at Brad and GP and pulls his ski goggles over his eyes. </p><p>Time to get to work. </p><p>~</p><p>He feels actually pretty great after his first slalom and while he knows it was just a practice session and Brad still had quite a few things to point out - he doesn’t feel terrible. </p><p>That’s a start. </p><p>He takes a quick shower after before hesitantly knocking on GP’s door. He knows he’s allowed to leave the apartment block and he knows he’s allowed to visit other competitions and he also knows he doesn’t have to tell GP. </p><p>Technically he doesn’t. </p><p>But GP and Brad are the closest thing he has to family here right now (his sister and Mum will only travel to Korea next week) and he really doesn’t like keeping secrets from them. </p><p>“Max, what can I do for you?” If GP is surprised to see him he doesn’t let it show, just stepping aside to let him in and Max falls on the bed, waving at Brad. </p><p>They’re sharing a room while Max is sleeping alone - again, simply because he’s the only alpine skier and apparently the Dutch team didn’t want to room him with a complete stranger.</p><p>Max is okay with that, really. </p><p>Grateful, even. </p><p>He is not homesick yet, he actually really enjoys being here and he pulls his legs up, chewing on his bottom lip. </p><p>“I’m off to see the snowboarding slope style final”, he then tells them and while Brad just grins GP raises his eyebrows. “Since when are you interested in snowboarding?” </p><p>Since he knows a certain Daniel Ricciardo. </p><p>Max doesn’t say that though, he’s pretty sure GP would only judge him and he shrugs, clearing his throat. “Alex and I went yesterday and it looked really cool.”</p><p>“It is!”, Brad throws in, his eyes sparkling with excitement and Max is incredibly grateful for the support right now. “Snowboarding is a lot of fun and it’s insane what the guys are doing on the slope or in the halfpipe. Or the girls, for the matter.”</p><p>“Okay, sure.” GP shrugs, giving Max a small smile before sitting down at his desk again, his laptop in front of him. “Is Alex joining you again?” </p><p>“Nope, Callum and he have another practice session, they have their 20km Individual tomorrow.” </p><p>Yes, Max knows his friends’ schedule. And he definitely plans on supporting them if it doesn’t clash with his own practice. </p><p>“Lando?”</p><p>“Is currently busy befriending some Norwegian ski jumpers and attending their competitions to support them.” Max grins and while Brad snorts GP just shakes his head smiling. “Alright, have fun, Max.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Max gets up again, hesitating. “I- I have my phone with me. See you for dinner?”</p><p>“Yep.” GP is not looking up from his laptop and Max smiles when Brad rolls his eyes, grinning. They both know GP cares but he’s also married to his work and Max leaves the room, making his way back out.</p><p>He’s nervous when he sits down in the crowd, one of the few Dutch people still around after Niek broke his shoulder and he huddles himself in his team jacket, watching the first few make their way down. </p><p>Given that Daniel qualified as first yesterday he’s last today and Max watches with growing anxiety how Scotty James, Daniel’s teammate, takes first place. </p><p>There are only two snowboarders left - Daniel and a guy called Redmond Gerard. </p><p>Max refrains from googling him and when Gerard gets in front of Scotty he feels his hands getting a bit sweaty, the crowd cheering loudly around him. He was absolutely amazing and to be honest Max has no idea how Daniel is supposed to top that. </p><p>There are a lot of Americans here, in between a crowd of Australians and Max takes a deep breath when the screen shows Daniel on top, getting one last pat on the back from Michael. </p><p>There isn’t a smile on Daniel’s face this time, he looks incredibly focused before he pulls his goggles over his eyes, the balaclava up and starts his run. </p><p>Max doesn’t take his eyes off the screen once and he watches absolutely speechless how Daniel seems to jump even higher, adding even more turns than Gerard and Scotty, easily managing all the obstacles and when he appears at the top of the slope, heading down to the finish line Max is one of the first to jump up and scream loudly with the crowd. </p><p>Daniel pulls his balaclava down, the big smile back on his face and when his score gets shown on screen he lets out a loud scream, hugging Scotty and one of the staff members from his team. </p><p>He just won gold, the crowd going absolutely insane and Max is screaming with them, feeling for whatever reason incredibly proud of him. </p><p>Daniel’s eyes fall on the crowd and Max blushes deeply when he sees Daniel look at him - he doubts he actually sees him between all these people but then Daniel smirks and Max quickly looks away. </p><p>He does make his way through the crowd though, down to the athletes after the small ceremony, wanting to congratulate Daniel and he’s a bit surprised to find Michael waiting for him.</p><p>“Daniel said I should help you find him”, Michael says amused, gently taking his arm and pulling him past a few security guards and Max looks at him a bit dumbfounded but follows him. “...okay?”</p><p>They make their way past a few other snowboarders and then they reach Daniel who’s chatting with Scotty, his cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling and Max swallows dryly. Daniel looks so fucking good, especially with that gold medal around his neck and it only hits him now he’s talking to an actual Olympic gold medalist. </p><p>Before he has time to panic though (or explore potential kinks about that any further) Daniel spots him and a huge smile appears on his face. “Max!”</p><p>He pulls him into a tight hug and Max can’t hold back his own smile, patting his back a bit awkwardly. </p><p>“Congrats to your win that was fucking amazing”, he tells him when he takes a step back and he quickly looks over to Scotty, clearing his throat. “You too, of course.”</p><p>“Ah, no worries, mate.” Scotty laughs and shakes his head amused. “Looks like you were Daniel’s lucky charm today.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Max frowns, looking at them confused, especially when Daniel blushes a little. “Scotty is normally the absolute GOAT when it comes to slope style.” </p><p>Daniel grins sheepishly and his eyes fall back on Max, a small smile on his face. “But maybe he’s right and you really were my lucky charm.”</p><p>Max stares at him, his heartbeat picking up a little and he swallows dryly. “Maybe, yeah.”</p><p>Oh my god, why did he say that, what-</p><p>His cheeks flush, especially when he sees Michael and Scotty exchange a grin and Daniel runs a hand through his curls, looking genuinely insecure for a second.</p><p>“You wanna go for a coffee tomorrow?”, he asks and Max stares at him for a second, his heart still beating fast. </p><p>“I have practice in the morning and I promised Alex to watch his biathlon race but we could after-“, he starts but Daniel’s eyes lit up at the mention of biathlon. </p><p>“We could watch it together!”, he suggests, “and just get some coffee to the stands?”</p><p>“Is that even allowed?” Max raises his eyebrows amused and Daniel laughs. “I just won Olympic gold, I really don’t give a shit.”</p><p>Max grins, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.</p><p>“Great, if you two have sorted your date then-“, Scotty starts dryly and while Max blushes furiously, Daniel chokes on his water. “It’s not- we are not-“</p><p>“Sure.” Scotty pats his back, winking at him before disappearing and Max bites his lips, trying to hide his nervousness. </p><p>“I, eh, need to go back, I still have ... some stuff to do”, he stumbles and Daniel quickly nods. “Yeah, I also need to head to the official medal ceremony and call my Mum and all. See you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m the one in the orange jacket.” Max grins and Daniel laughs, his eyes soft. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>~</p><p>Listen. The last thing Max expected when he boarded the plane to the Olympic Games was to have a semi-date with an Australian snowboarder. </p><p>And yet he’s panicking a little, cursing himself for basically only bringing team gear and he gives up trying to smoothen his hair, pulling a beanie over his head. </p><p>This will have to do. </p><p>It’s just coffee and biathlon. </p><p>He meets Daniel waiting for him outside of his apartment complex, he doesn’t exactly know where the Australians live and he smiles at him nervously when he steps outside. </p><p>Should he hug him? Just wave? But that’s awkward-</p><p>“Hey!” Daniel grins broadly before making the decision for him and pulling him into a quick hug. He’s basically glowing with a few dark shadows below his eyes and Max is pretty sure he only had a very short night after his win yesterday. </p><p>“Ready to go?”, Max asks and Daniel nods, still smiling. “Absolutely, I’m excited!”</p><p>They head for the biathlon track, Max once again feels horribly out of place but he realises he doesn’t care when he falls down on a free seat next to Daniel. Daniel somehow organised them some cheap coffee and they fall into an easy conversation, chatting about South Korea and former competitions. </p><p>It’s only when the biathletes line up for the start that Max tenses a bit and his eyes search for Alex. He knows how hard his friend trained for this and- look. Daniel is a great company and Max enjoys his presence. But the second the race starts Max is hooked, staring at the screen and praying for his friend, barely paying attention to anything else. </p><p>Alex had a good start, he’s somewhere at the front with a Norwegian and a French guy and Max puts the coffee cup down, scared to spill something with his hands shaking like that. </p><p>Alex’s hands are calm when he gets to the first shooting and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Daniel, looking just as fascinated and hooked.</p><p>“Are we rooting for Alex? The British guy?”, he asks and Max nods, not taking his eyes off the screen. “Yep, we do. And for the other Brit, Ilott.”</p><p>But Callum is a bit further behind and Max breathes out in relief when Alex makes no mistake during his first shooting and is off again. </p><p>Daniel doesn’t seem bothered that Max’s full attention shifted to the race, cheering Alex on with Max and they both ignore the odd looks they’re getting - The Netherlands doesn’t have any biathletes and the Australian one is way too far back to actually have a chance for a medal. </p><p>In the end, it’s a tough fight between Alex and Martin Fourcade, the French guy, and Max is pretty sure he has never been as tense as during Alex’s last shooting. </p><p>Fourcade and he are next to each other, having gained quite some advantage over the others and Max watches nervously how Alex aims, his finger on the trigger. </p><p>He knows Fourcade is one of the most successful biathletes of all time and Max just prays Alex keeps his nerves. </p><p>They both hit the first mark and Max doesn’t realise he’s squishing Daniel’s hand until he feels the pressure returned, both of them staring at the screen, the crowd cheering when both athletes hit the next mark as well. </p><p>There are three marks to go and Max is pretty sure he’s going to die of anxiety any second now. </p><p>He screams when Alex hits number three, Fourcade following swiftly after and Max bites his bottom lip so hard he can draw blood. </p><p>Both hit target number four and Max is 90% sure Alex doesn’t really have a chance. He is not a biathlon expert but he knows enough to know how good Fourcade is and that he’s rarely beaten. </p><p>Especially not by a rookie. </p><p>And yet- </p><p>Both hit number five and are off so quickly Max barely doesn’t realise it, the crowd getting louder and louder and Max squeezes Dan’s hand nervously. </p><p>They’re both drawn in, everything else forgotten and they watch Alex battle Fourcade, both getting closer and closer to the finishing line. </p><p>“Come on, Alex”, Daniel mutters and Max shoots him a surprised look but quickly looks back on the screen and just a few seconds later Alex manages to cross the finish line before Fourcade with exactly one ski. </p><p>The uproar of the crowd is insane, Max yelling loudly with Daniel next to him and he can’t stop smiling, especially when he sees Alex’s happy tears and the pure disbelief on his face - he looks like he can’t believe it, grinning proudly into the camera, his gold medal in his hand and it takes a while for the adrenaline in Max’s veins to leave his body again. </p><p>God, he loves winter sport. </p><p>~</p><p>He takes Daniel to the Pairs’ Short Program in figure skating the next day and Daniel happily agrees to join them during the final on Wednesday as well, both of them somehow trying to fit in with Team Great Britain.</p><p>They’re both incredibly fascinated by figure skaters (and anything related to ice in general to be honest) (they’re also both a little intimidated, preferring snow) and they watch Lewis and George enter the ice.</p><p>“You said he has a new partner?”, Daniel whispers to Lando (they’ve become friends immediately and somehow Max is not surprised) and Lando nods. </p><p>“Lewis and Nico - Nico Rosberg, his former partner - have been a team since they were kids”, he whispers back, “Nico even took on the British nationality so they could compete together. He’s actually German and him switching for Lewis caused <em>a lot</em> of drama in Germany apparently.”</p><p>“Lewis and Nico were unstoppable, winning gold in Turin, Vancouver and Sochi”, Alex adds quietly. “But Nico retired in 2016 and Lewis had to find a new partner. They’re still friends though.” </p><p>“There’s more between them, isn’t there?”, Daniel murmurs, his eyes trained on the couple on the ice and Lando smirks. “Yep. Together for one year now but this is their first big competition. Could get interesting.”</p><p>They all look back to the ice, it got incredibly quiet and Max takes a deep breath. He has his first competition tomorrow and spent the last few days training and watching his friends and he tries to ignore the anxiety slowly building up in his stomach. </p><p>He hates slalom and he has really not a good feeling about this. </p><p>The music starts, Lewis and George dancing to ‘Nothing Else Matters’ and Max quickly forgets about his own competition tomorrow, watching absolutely speechless how George and Lewis glide over the ice. </p><p>George is ‘leading’, given that he’s taller than Lewis, easily picking Lewis up and throwing him around as if he weighs nothing and Max shakes his head in disbelief when Lewis is standing on George’s thigh for a moment. </p><p>They are flawless, executing every jump in perfect sync and they’re all hypnotised by the pure class Lewis and George are demonstrating on the ice - if anyone has had doubts about Lewis choosing such a young guy as his new partner Max is pretty sure they’re gone now. </p><p>He spots Lewis’ coach, Bono, at the side of the rink, gesticulating a little but Max doubts Lewis or George actually see him and when both of them do a triple axel (also the only jump Max knows) once again in perfect sync Max knows they’re going to win this. </p><p>This is an absolute masterclass in figure skating, there isn’t anyone who’s better than Lewis Hamilton who has dominated the sport for over a decade now and Max isn’t surprised when they get the highest score of all at the end. </p><p>George stares at the screen with tears in his eyes before he gets pulled into a tight hug by Lewis, the crowd cheering and celebrating around them and Max doesn’t miss the quick kiss Lewis steals from George, a happy smile on his face.</p><p>God, Max prays his own competition tomorrow will go just as well.</p><p>~ </p><p>He knew this was coming. Knew slalom isn’t his strong suit and he curses himself for even agreeing to GP’s idiotic idea to at least try it. </p><p>His first run has been great but he completely fucked up the final one, making stupid rookie mistakes and while he only missed out by a small margin on the podium coming fifth - it hurts. It hurts a lot and while he appreciates that Lando, Antoinette and Daniel came to support him he really doesn’t want to see anyone right now. </p><p>He rather tries drowning himself in the shower before Brad yells at him to “stop being dramatic” and he shuffles back in the changing room, pulling a team hoodie over his head and sinking on the bench. </p><p>He feels oddly defeated, his throat tight and he stares at the wall across from him. </p><p>He feels like a fucking loser. </p><p>Doing the slalom, his weakest link, as his first competition was a bad idea and while Max definitely won’t give up now he can’t deny he’s even more nervous before the Super G next week. </p><p>And the worst is that everyone saw him fail. Saw him make mistakes. Daniel, Antoinette, Lando, GP, Brad, his Mum back home, every single person in The Netherlands.</p><p>They all saw him fail and disappoint. </p><p>It sucks and Max shoulders his backpack, just wanting to get back to the Olympic village. </p><p>He doesn’t care about the fact that fifth is an amazing result - he is better than that. <em>Knows</em> he can do better than that. <em>Should’ve</em> done better than that. </p><p>And he has only two more chances to prove it to the world. </p><p>He doesn’t want to hear “his time will come” - his time is right fucking now and he knows he has the potential. Is one of the most talented skiers of his generation, knows he can beat the Norwegians and Austrians and Swiss’. </p><p>Brad is waiting for him, patting his back comfortingly and Max flashes Daniel, Lando and Antoinette who have waited for him a weak smile. </p><p>He really doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now. </p><p>And while his ... crush on Daniel is still there - he feels mostly embarrassed right now. He is the first one of his friends who fucked up his chance for a medal and he is a bit surprised when Daniel pulls him into a tight hug. </p><p>“You did great”, he tells him and Antoinette nods, joining their group hug with Lando. “You were amazing!”</p><p>Max lets them, too tired and exhausted to tell them that he wasn’t and while he definitely enjoys the hug (especially from Daniel) he still just craves some quiet and peace. </p><p>“Alright, let him go.” Brad’s amused voice saves him and Max shoots him a thankful glance, just waving at his friends before following his coach, GP already waiting by the car. </p><p>They’re not angry with him, Max knows that and he falls on the backseat, GP patting his back sympathetically. “You did great.”</p><p>Max likes to disagree but he stays quiet, just humming and staring out of the window. Arguing with GP is exhausting, they’re both incredibly stubborn sometimes. </p><p>He’s a bit surprised when they pull up in front of the apartment block and Jan is waiting for him, a sympathetic smile on his face. </p><p>“Do you have a minute?”, he asks and Max frowns, nodding slowly. He still just wants to hide in his bed but Jan, given that he was the flag-bearer for their country, became something like the unofficial team leader and he follows him into one of the cosy common rooms. </p><p>Brad and GP already went to their room to give them some privacy and Max pulls his knees up to his chest when falling back on the sofa. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Saw your amazing run today.” Jan’s smile is kind and Max sighs, the cold feeling of defeat back in his stomach, the bitter taste back in his throat and he wants to tell him that it’s alright when Jan keeps talking. </p><p>“And I know how you feel after you missed out by a podium. Especially when you know you can do better.” Jan leans back and gives him a small smile. “I came sixth in Vancouver and believe me, it sucked big time. I did all I could and yet it wasn’t enough and I really thought I blew my chances there. That there wouldn’t be a second chance.” </p><p>Max listens quietly, not sure what to say and Jan pats his back, still smiling. “But that’s bullshit because there was a second chance and the world kept on turning. I know how you feel but Max, we also all know how talented you are.”</p><p>“We know you’ll absolutely slay your other two competitions”, Ireen says, stepping next to Jan and Max blushes a little - Ireen is an absolute legend with dominating speed skating the last decade and he shrugs half-heartedly, running a hand through his hair. “I hope so.”</p><p>“We know.” Jan smiles broadly before he gets up. “If you ever need to talk to someone you know where to find me.”</p><p>He disappears back to the other speed skaters and Ireen gives Max a warm smile. “Same here, if you need anything let me know, yeah?”</p><p>“I will. Thank you.” Max forces himself to smile and she winks at him before getting up as well and leaving. Max looks after her, still a bit shocked that they both actually know who he is (and watched his run) and he takes a deep breath. </p><p>It can only get better.</p><p>He just has to keep pushing. </p><p>~ </p><p>Antoinette wins bronze the next day and then Max has his Super G competition and he is already a nervous mess during breakfast. </p><p>GP gently encourages him to at least eat some toast while Brad tries to distract him with some basic questions about the slope and Max can feel himself slowly calm down the second they show up at the venue. </p><p>He gets ready, pulling his helmet over his head and steps into his ski, trying to stay calm. </p><p>One run to make it count and he watches the first few of his competitors go down the slope. He gets calmer with every run he watches, he knows the track by heart and he knows he can do this. Knows he’s good enough.</p><p>He’s not sure if his friends are here today (if <em>Daniel</em> is here today), Max did isolate himself a little after that slalom disaster, only texting with Daniel for a bit before he cheered Antoinette on during her speed skating event yesterday and he’s actually kinda glad he doesn’t see the crowd from up here. </p><p>No distractions. </p><p>He winces a little when Ted Ligety makes a mistake which results in him crashing out of the race and he swallows down his anxiety. </p><p>This is what he’s good at. Super G and downhill are his specialities and when Josef Ferstl, a German, is off, Max slowly slides to the starting line. </p><p>He takes another deep breath, Brad and GP beside him, ready to cheer him on and Max places his ski poles in front of him, his grip around them tightening. </p><p>He doesn’t feel the cold, the adrenaline is bubbling in him and when the light goes green he pushes himself forward, Brad and GP both screaming him forward. </p><p>The next minute his brain shuts off and he doesn’t think anymore, acting on instinct. </p><p>The slope is steep and icy, it’s quiet windy today and he pushes even more, taking the first few corners easily. There are a few small jumps coming up, nothing too tricky and he gains on speed, squatting down to go even faster.</p><p>He nearly loses it in one of the corners but catches himself just in time, not losing any precious seconds and he jumps over the next small crease, landing easily. </p><p>He knows the slope by heart after having practised here the last couple of days and he takes the next few corners, racing past sponsors, photographers and cameras. </p><p>He takes the last jump before the finishing line, he can already hear the crowd cheering and screaming and he screams in relief when he makes it over the finishing line, stopping just in time to not crash into the barriers and he takes a deep breath. </p><p>The crowd is still yelling and Max nearly doesn’t dare to look up but when his eyes fall on the screen he managed a 1:24.57 - he’s currently leading.</p><p>“YES!”, he yells, pushing his fist in the air and he can’t hold back the small laugh that escapes his throat, the crowd still celebrating. </p><p>He’s leading in a Super G competition at the Olympic Winter Games. There are only five more athletes coming down and while Max knows how good they are-</p><p>His eyes fall on the crowd and he can’t hold back his smile when he sees Daniel and George and Antoinette, all yelling and Daniel waving excitedly when he sees him looking.</p><p>Max waves back, not able to hold back his own excited smile and he steps aside, waiting for the rest of his competitors. </p><p>The next ten minutes are the most stressful ones of his life and in the end, he manages to hold on to second place - Matthias Mayer, an Austrian, manages to get gold by being 0.13 seconds faster and Max- he’s too happy to actually care.</p><p>He got silver, he won a fucking Olympic medal and he can’t stop screaming with the rest of his team, Brad and GP having joined him and when he steps on the small podium in the finish area, the Dutch flag wrapped around his shoulders he has a really hard time to hold back his tears.</p><p>He’s the first Dutch alpine skier to get an Olympic medal and he can’t stop staring at his medal, can’t stop touching it.</p><p>Everything he worked for came into play and while it’s not gold he really couldn’t care less.</p><p>He’s an Olympic silver medalist. He made his country proud in a competition no one expected them to excel and when he finally catches up with Daniel, George and Antoinette he has a really hard time holding back his tears.</p><p>“That was fucking amazing, mate!”, Daniel yells at him, pulling him into a tight hug and Max laughs breathlessly, burying his face against Daniel’s chest. </p><p>There are cameras all around, filming their odd Australian-Dutch-British friendship but Max couldn’t care less, pulling Antoinette and George into their hug. </p><p>He did it. He fucking did it. </p><p>George and Antoinette give him a bit of space after, talking with Brad and GP and Max nervously plays with his silver medal, Daniel still standing in front of him. </p><p>“Honestly, that was amazing, Max”, Daniel tells him, he looks so <em>proud</em> and Max blushes. “I just-“</p><p>“Don’t downplay it now! You showed all of them how good you are and that Max Verstappen is definitely a force to be reckoned with! You’re an Olympic medalist, Max!” Daniel stares at him and Max blushes even more.</p><p>God, it feels so good hearing that and he smiles shyly. “Not gold though.”</p><p>“Not yet,” Daniel smirks and he looks so confident that Max feels a warmth spreading through him. They are still staring at each other, both wearing their team gear to protect themselves from the icy temperatures but Max doesn’t really feel the cold right now. </p><p>His heart is beating fast in his chest, he’s still staring at Daniel and <em>when did they get so close</em>?! </p><p>He wants to kiss him so badly. </p><p>Max nervously licks his lips, noticing how Daniel’s eyes follow his tongue and in that moment it doesn’t matter that Dan is a three-times Olympic gold medalist. </p><p>That he’s the best snowboarder of his generation and that Max just became the first Dutch alpine skier who won a medal for his country. </p><p>All that matters right now is them in their own little bubble and Max instinctively leans a bit forward, his throat dry. </p><p>Should he-</p><p>Daniel is still smiling, his brown eyes soft and Max takes a shaky breath. Fuck it he’s just going to-</p><p>The shrill ring of his phone makes both of them flinch apart, Max blushing deeply and he pulls his phone from his pocket, his hand shaking slightly. </p><p>“It’s my Mum”, he says, his voice a bit hoarse after he checked the screen and he flashes Daniel an apologetic smile. “She’s coming on Tuesday but- do you mind if I-“</p><p>“Not at all.” Daniel smiles, his eyes still soft and Max blushes more, nodding before quickly answering his phone. </p><p>The butterflies in his stomach don’t calm down for the rest of the night though.</p><p>~</p><p>He has a two-days break until his last competition and Max spends it with practice, Daniel and watching Alex, Callum and Lando.  </p><p>Lando surprisingly enough wins silver in his luge competition (“Gold would have been nice but the Germans are just too good you know”, a happy Lando tells him with tears in his eyes after the podium ceremony) while Callum wins silver and Alex bronze in mass start and Max is getting ready to leave for his downhill competition when he sees the end of the freestyle skiing competition on the TV in the common room.</p><p>An American called Gus Kenworthy just won silver and Max watches how the guy pulls another man into a deep kiss in the finish zone, the commentator informing the viewers that this is Gus’ boyfriend. </p><p>Max feels oddly touched, his thoughts going back to his nearly-kiss with Daniel after the Super G and he bites his lips, his heart beating faster. He knows there are gay athletes, knows some of them are outed but-</p><p>Maybe there’s hope. </p><p>He takes a deep breath, grabbing his bag and leaving the building, catching up with Brad and GP who are already waiting for him.</p><p>“Ready to win that gold medal?”, Brad asks him with a broad grin and Max snorts, falling on the backseat. “Don’t jinx it, mate.”</p><p>“I just have full faith in your skiing abilities.” Brad winks at him and Max flips him off with a grin. “Shut up.”  </p><p>“Did your Mum and sister arrive safely?”, GP asks him and Max nods. “Arrived last night but we won’t see each other until after the competition.”</p><p>He loves and misses them but he doesn’t need any distraction right now - this is the most important run of his life. </p><p>Downhill is what he’s good at, in which he dominated the World Cup and he gave Daniel his sister’s number so they can sit with his friends during the competition. </p><p>He pushes the fear of his family and Daniel not liking each other to the back of his mind and Brad smiles, nudging him gently when they get out of the car at the slope. “You’re ready, champ?”</p><p>Max nods, taking a deep breath and letting the cold winter air fill his lungs. He sees the crowd, <em>hears</em> the crowd and they take the ski lift up the mountain. He’s still oddly calm and he feels strangely protected in his bright orange team jacket. </p><p>He can do this. He has a whole country behind him, cheering for him. </p><p>He knows the guys to beat are the Norwegians, Italians, Austrians and especially Beat Feuz - the Swiss has been his toughest rival in the World Cup this season and Max greets a few of the other athletes but then sticks to himself, quietly talking with Brad and GP.</p><p>His mind slipped into competition mode, a strange calmness flowing through him and he leans against the wall of the building behind him, watching his first few competitors race down the hill. </p><p>He’s the last one and while he’s fucking anxious about it - it at least gives him a time to beat and he occasionally throws a look at the screen next to GP.</p><p>Brad keeps him active, stretching with him and when it gets closer to the end Max pulls his helmet over his head, reaching for his gloves. </p><p>He’s restless but in a good way - he just wants to go out there. Wants to race down that mountain at roughly 100 km/h and he jumps a bit to keep himself warm. This is what he’s good at, what he loves and he can’t wait to finally be on the starting line himself.</p><p>“No expectations, Max”, GP tells him calmly, squeezing his arm reassuringly. “Just go out there and have fun.”</p><p>Max nods, barely registering the words. </p><p>He knows the track is tricky, knows quite a few of his fellow athletes have crashed during practice but he loves the icy parts and he takes a deep breath when he slowly slides closer to the start. </p><p>He won Kitzbühel for the first time this year, he can win Olympic gold. </p><p>The skies are clear, the snow is hard and one look to the thermometer on the wall tells him it has -3.6 degrees. </p><p>Max loves it, loves the cold and he pulls his ski goggles down, placing his ski poles in front of him. </p><p>Ten seconds. </p><p>He doesn’t know exactly what time he has to beat, he thinks Svindal, the Norwegian, is leading with roughly 1:40 right now and Max knows he can beat that. Has to beat that. </p><p>The starting sound goes off, the light goes green and he pushes himself off, faintly hearing Brad and GP scream at him encouragingly.</p><p>He pushes himself forward to gain speed, not caring anymore for his own safety and he takes the first few corners easily, gliding over the ice. </p><p>The slope is steep and icy but Max loves it. Loves the thrill and adrenaline rushing through his veins, he feels so <em>alive</em>, the snow crushing below his skis.</p><p>This is what he’s good at. </p><p>This is what he was born to do. </p><p>He takes the next jump, fully focused on the track ahead and he pushes his body to the maximum. </p><p>Another jump, another icy, steep part.</p><p>He manages both without any difficulties. </p><p>Whatever it takes - it’s what he promised himself at the airport in Amsterdam and he nearly loses his balance at the next icy section, only managing by sheer luck (and, probably, skill) not to crash and he takes the next one sharply. </p><p>He only has a few hundred metres left and he takes the last jump before the finishing line, pushing even more, ignoring the pain in his knees and thighs, the sting in his lungs. </p><p>
  <em>’Keep pushing, Max.’</em>
</p><p>GP’s voice appears in his head and he grits his teeth, speeding up even more. Every millisecond counts and when he finally crosses the finish line, trying to slow down and not crash into the barriers, the crowd is roaring and cheering.</p><p>Max is panting, giving himself a moment and he smiles into the camera before he looks up at the timing screen, praying it was enough. Praying he made no mistake, praying he somehow managed to get on the podium. </p><p>
  <em>1. NL - M. Verstappen - 1:39:76</em>
</p><p>Max chokes back a sob, staring at the small 1 in front of his name while the crowd erupts with cheers and Max can’t hold back the tears anymore. He spots his Mama next to Victoria, Daniel and Lando and he runs over, pulling all of them in a tight hug, screaming with them. </p><p>He did it, he fucking did it. </p><p>There’s an orange army in the stands, Dutch fans cheering for him and when Max turns his head a little he finds nearly every member of the Dutch team there, cheering and yelling, Antoinette, Jan and Ireen at the front.</p><p>“YOU DID IT, MAX, YOU DID IT!”, Lando yells in his ear and Daniel nods, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “YOU ARE AN OLYMPIC CHAMPION, MAXY!”</p><p>Someone presses a Dutch flag into his hand and Max feels a few tears run down his cheek. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Max”, his Mum whispers, there are tears in her eyes as well and then Brad and GP join them too, both yelling and hugging him and Max feels like he’s in some kind of dream. </p><p>He won gold in the Men’s downhill competition at the Olympics. He’s an Olympic champion. </p><p>He still has a hard time wrapping his head around it, the adrenaline slowly leaving his body while the others still hug him, jumping and the next half an hour his mind switches to autopilot. </p><p>GP gently pushes him towards Svindal and Jansrud, the two Norwegian skiers who came second and third and Max accepts their congratulations with a confused smile, feeling dizzy.</p><p>It all still feels so unreal. </p><p>The Dutch flag is still wrapped around his shoulders, his Mama and sister and friends are standing next to the Dutch team and when he steps on the top step of the podium they erupt in cheers and screams once again. </p><p>The gold medal feels so surreal, he’s pretty sure he’s crying when he hears the Dutch national anthem play and sees the proud look in his Mum’s eyes. </p><p>He did it. He fucking did it. </p><p>Max has never been prouder. </p><p>He soaks it all up, the atmosphere, the people and he can’t stop smiling. He won gold in alpine skiing for The Netherlands for the first time in their history and he somehow makes it through the interviews and a <em>phone call from the Dutch king on live television</em>. </p><p>When he spots Daniel waiting for him after, Max is still smiling. </p><p>“The speed you went down that mountain, mate, insane, <em>you</em> are insane.” Daniel shakes his head incredulously with a big grin on his face, hugging him again and Max blushes. He also can’t believe Daniel seems to care so much about him after not even knowing him for two weeks and yet- </p><p>They stare at each other, the tension between them back and Max smiles. “I rather race down a mountain with 120 km/h than get in a halfpipe and jump”, he counters and Daniel laughs.</p><p>He has his Qualification for the halfpipe tomorrow and Max knows they both should go to bed. Knows Dan has an important day tomorrow and yet- </p><p>They’re so close again and Max can’t stop smiling. Daniel is so <em>beautiful</em> and Daniel clears his throat, his finger trailing over Max’s gold medal which is still around his neck.</p><p>“Suits you”, he murmurs and Max blushes. “We’re both gold medalists now”, he whispers and Daniel smirks. “Always knew you could do it.” </p><p>Max blushes even more and hating himself for it and when Daniel takes his hand his heart skips a beat. His thumb brushes over the back of his hand and Max takes a deep breath, stepping closer.</p><p>He can feel Daniel’s breath on his face and the adrenaline is back, his heart beating fast against his chest. He’s actually dead tired, his body sore and hurting and yet it doesn’t matter when Daniel looks at him like he’s the most precious person in the world. </p><p>He wants to kiss him and Daniel seems to have the same thought, slowly leaning forward. </p><p>“Max, there you are!” His Mum’s voice makes him flinch back, Daniel blushing a little while he lets go of his hand and Max clears his throat, slowly turning around. “...hi.”</p><p>Sophie looks from Daniel to Max, a knowing smile on her face and she runs a hand through her hair. “We wanted to go for dinner, celebrate - are you coming?”</p><p>“Yeah, I-“ Max hesitates, his eyes flickering back to Daniel and Dan smiles. “Go, have fun, you deserve it. I’ll head back though, I have to get up early tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, sure.” Max tries his best not to sound too disappointed and Daniel pulls him into another hug, wrapping his muscular arms around him. “If you want to watch me come a bit earlier tomorrow”, he murmurs in his ear. “I want to introduce you to my family.”</p><p>He steps back, waving at Sophie with a broad smile before he turns around, catching up with Michael who’s already waiting for him. </p><p>Max watches him get in the car, a soft smile on his face and it’s only when he turns back to his Mum he realises that she’s grinning. </p><p>“Come on, I think we need to talk.”</p><p>~</p><p>“So you like him?”, she asks when they sit down in the restaurant and Max shrugs, trying to not blush for once. “Who?”</p><p>“Daniel!” His Mum stares at him and Victoria squeals. “I knew it!”</p><p>“It was getting obvious”, GP agrees and Max stares at him speechless. “You <em>knew</em>?!”</p><p>“Max, we love you buddy, but you’re a bit oblivious sometimes.” Brad grins, reaching for his water glass. “You’ve never been interested in snowboarding at all before you met him, cursing all the snowboarders crossing you on the slope. And then you’re suddenly showing up for the slopestyle qualification??”</p><p>“Lando and Lewis told us as well”, GP adds and Max snorts, shaking his head in disbelief. These traitors. </p><p>“But- you didn’t say anything-“, he starts but GP just shrugs. “You seemed happy and Daniel’s a good guy from what I’ve heard.”</p><p>“And he didn’t distract you”, Brad adds. “Rather motivated you. I was surprised to see him show up that often.”</p><p>“Why?” Max frowns and Brad smirks. “From what I’ve heard Daniel rather sticks to himself during the games. He rarely attends other competitions, sticking to Michael and Scotty.”</p><p>Max stares at him for a second before he blushes again and Victoria grins. “Seems like he really likes you, Maxy.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Max buries his face in his hands and his Mum caresses his arm. “He was very invested in your run”, she tells him. “Very anxious you’d crash.”</p><p>Max blushes behind his hands, a warm feeling spreading through his chest, he still feels like he's floating and he looks through his fingers to his coach and manager. “So ... what do you know about him?”</p><p>Daniel and he talked a lot but- it’s always different hearing it from other people. And he’s pretty sure they did their research after they realised Max has a thing for him. </p><p>Again, father figure and big brother. </p><p>“Multiple Olympic champion and this season completely unbeaten”, GP starts with a small smile on his lips. “Won everything there was to win.”</p><p>“He won gold at the X-Games in Aspen last month and if he wins gold tomorrow it would be his first grand slam”, Brad adds and Max takes a deep breath. “Well, I hope I didn’t distract him from training then.”</p><p>“Nah, I talked with Michael.” Brad waves dismissively and Max stares at him with wide eyebrows. “You did what now?”</p><p>“Met him on my morning run.” Brad shrugs, looking completely relaxed. “He’s nice and he said Daniel seems even more motivated since he met you.”</p><p>“Great”, Max mumbles, suddenly incredibly nervous for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and his Mum comfortingly puts an arm around his shoulder. </p><p>“Stop worrying”, she tells him quietly while the waiter brings their food. “Tonight it’s all about you - my baby is an Olympic champion!”</p><p>She raises her glass, Brad, GP and Victoria do the same and Vic groans. “He’ll never shut up about this, will he?”</p><p>She’s grinning though and Max laughs, raising his glass as well. “Absolutely not.”</p><p>Max Verstappen, Olympic Champion in alpine skiing. </p><p>Fuck, he could get used to that. </p><p>~</p><p>His Mum, Victoria, GP and Brad are accompanying him to Phoenix Snow Park the next morning, Lando, George and Lewis decided against it - they’re supporting Alex and Callum at the Biathlon Relay today.</p><p>They are, as promised, quite early and Michael is waiting for them again, pulling Max into a quick hug. “Congrats again, mate, that was an absolute masterclass yesterday!”</p><p>He has a broad smile on his face and Max returns it, still having a hard time to believe it. He’s an Olympic Champion, he has a silver and a gold medal. He talked to the fucking Dutch king on live TV. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Come on, they’re already waiting.” Michael, after greeting the others, leads them past the security and Max can’t help but smile when he spots Daniel in the crowd of athletes. </p><p>He’s standing next to a small woman with dark, curly hair and a man with slightly grey hair and the other woman next to him seems to be his older sister. </p><p>Daniel, who meets his gaze, starts smiling immediately, his family turning around as well and he pulls Max into a warm hug. “Maxy! Mum, this is Max, Max, these are Grace, my Mum, Joe, my Dad, and Michelle, my sister!”</p><p>He’s buzzing with excitement, Max has never seen him so happy and he politely shakes the hands he’s offered, a bit overwhelmed. He spots Scotty in the background, his family around and Grace gives Max a warm smile. “It’s so nice to finally meet you - Daniel couldn’t shut up about you.” </p><p>Max blushes while Dan chokes on his water bottle and Joe laughs, gently patting his son’s back. “It’s true. Congrats to your gold medal, Max - it was an amazing run yesterday.”</p><p>“You’ve seen it?”, Max asks surprised, Brad and GP are currently talking with Michael while Michelle, Victoria and his Mum are bonding and Grace nods. “Called us and told us to watch it.”</p><p>“Of course he did”, Max mutters, his cheeks still a bit red and Daniel raises his hands defensively. “Hey, I had to! You were amazing!”</p><p>He still looks so proud and Max smiles, the warm feeling in his chest staying. He feels oddly relieved now that his own competition is over (and a little bit sad if he’s being honest) but when he’s sitting on the stands with Daniel’s and his own family around he feels himself tense up again. </p><p>Especially when he sees how high they actually jump in the halfpipe. </p><p>He doesn’t have to worry though - Daniel easily qualifies for the final the next day together with Scotty and Max smiles when he sees Grace hugging Daniel tightly afterwards.  </p><p>He’s both excited and terrified for tomorrow. </p><p>~</p><p>He’s only terrified. The second he arrives at the Phoenix Snow Park and sees Michael’s serious face he knows something is incredibly wrong and he abandons his friends and family who already went to the stands. </p><p>“What’s wrong??”</p><p>“That idiot sprained his ankle in the morning practice”, Michael tells him dryly while leading him past the other athletes, “and we don’t want to risk painkillers because of potential doping accusations.”</p><p>“So he’s not starting?” Max’s stomach sinks, he feels incredibly bad for Daniel but Michael just snorts. “Have you met him? That idiot would go out there with a broken shoulder.”</p><p>Max stares at him for a second but- look, he gets it. </p><p>They only have this chance every four years, you get addicted to the feeling (Max can safely say that after nearly two weeks in South Korea now) and Daniel is the current Olympic champion. </p><p>He has the chance to defend his title again like he did in Sochi and when they reach Daniel, Scotty next to him, Max forces himself to smile. </p><p>“How are you doing?”, he asks while sitting down next to him and Dan grimaces. “Peachy, why are you asking?”</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment before Max grins. “Great, then go out there and win another gold medal.”</p><p>Daniel blinks confused before he laughs, squeezing Max’s hand quickly and Scotty smirks. “You heard your boy, Danny. But I won’t make it easy for you.” </p><p>He winks at them before wandering off, chatting with an American snowboarder and while Michael rolls his eyes Daniel just grins. “Whatever you want, Maxy. Anything else?”</p><p>Max still really wants to kiss him. </p><p>But now is not the time, he knows Dan needs to get in the headspace for his run and he gets up, hesitating before pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. “Good luck, mate.”</p><p>He takes a step back, Daniel actually blushing for a second before he grins. “Thanks, Maxy.”</p><p>His voice is soft and they stare at each other until Michael kicks him out and Max makes his way back to his friends. Grace teamed up with Scotty’s family, they organised a huge Australian flag and Max just grins, slipping between Lando and Brad. </p><p>Daniel is the last one and Max watches the other eleven more or less relaxed, cheering loudly with the Australians around him for Scotty who’s at third place when Daniel shows up at the starting line. </p><p>Max’s stomach churns and he reaches for Lando’s hand, nervously biting his lip. </p><p>Daniel has to beat a score of 95.25 and while he has no idea how many points they exactly get for whatever jump and trick they do he’s nervous. Especially knowing Daniel is not at 100%. </p><p>Daniel slides a bit from left to right, Michael quietly talking to him and Daniel just nods, staring at the halfpipe in front of him. He fixes something on his board and Max watches him pull up his balaclava before he pushes himself off and starts his run. </p><p>He jumps high for the first one and Max’s heart stops when Daniel spins three times, grabbing his board and easily landing, already up on the other side for his next jump, the crowd cheering loudly. </p><p>The next jump is a backwards spin and Max bites his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood, still holding on to Lando’s hand while watching Daniel easily managing the next jump as well. </p><p>He already sees him crash every time. </p><p>In the end, it’s just five jumps. </p><p>Five incredibly high and complicated jumps but it’s enough and when he slides into the finish area the crowd is roaring, Daniel pulling his balaclava and ski goggles down, screaming in triumph as well and Max jumps up and makes his way down to the barrier before he can even think about it. </p><p>The crowd lets him, too stunned to actually stop him and the security guard just smiles, letting him closer to the exit. </p><p>Daniel is panting and he gets out of his board, pacing a little in the finish area, everyone staring at the screen, waiting for the judges. </p><p>It’s quiet apart from the murmur of the crowd and then- </p><p>
  <em>1 AUS Daniel Ricciardo</em>
</p><p>The crowd erupts in cheers, Daniel lets out a scream, throwing his board away and his eyes fall on Max, widening for a moment. </p><p>And then he’s suddenly running towards him, pulling him into a deep kiss. </p><p>Max freezes for a second before he kisses him back, ignoring Daniel’s cold lips, ignoring the crowd around him, ignoring the fact that this is broadcasted to millions of people around the world and he feels something wet against his cheeks - Daniel is crying. </p><p>He pulls back, Daniel is still panting, his cheeks flushed and he leans their foreheads together, an incredulous smile on his face. </p><p>“I did it, Maxy”, he whispers, “I did it again.”</p><p>“YES YOU DID!” Max doesn’t know why he’s shouting but adrenaline is still running through his veins, Daniel just <em>kissed</em> him, won a gold medal and he’s just- he can’t deal with so many emotions at once. </p><p>They kiss again, clinging to each other even when Scotty, Grace and the others reach Daniel, Scotty jumping on his back in excitement but Daniel doesn’t let go of Max and Max also doesn’t want him to. </p><p>Someone drapes an Australian flag around them and Dan just pulls Max closer, wrapping them in it and Max laughs, leaning forward to kiss him again and again and again, already addicted to the feeling. </p><p>He doesn’t care about anything else right now - all he cares about is Daniel.</p><p>~</p><p>They spend the last few days and the closing ceremony together, inseparable since their kiss which went around the world (and made it on the front page of every newspaper in The Netherlands and Australia) and it’s only at the airport that Max realises they both have to take two different flights to completely different parts of the world now.</p><p>And he would lie if he said he isn’t terrified. </p><p>“You’re okay?”, Daniel murmurs, their teams giving them a bit of privacy (Team Great Britain is already on their way home) and Max shrugs, leaning against Daniel’s warm chest.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you”, he admits and he stares out of the window to his KLM plane that will take him back home to the Netherlands. “A lot. And- and I’m scared that-“</p><p>He stops, not really sure what to say and Daniel places a finger below his chin, gently turning his head. </p><p>“Scared of what?”, he asks quietly and Max shrugs, cuddling closer to Daniel. He put his two medals in his backpack which is now resting to his feet, not wanting to check them in with the rest of his luggage and while he’s excited to come back home and celebrate with the fans- </p><p>“I’m scared this was all just- all just some Olympic flirt for you, you know? An adventure.” </p><p>He feels stupid for even bringing it up, especially given that everything between them feels so real but- but maybe it’s just him who feels this way. </p><p>Maybe- </p><p>“Max!” Daniel stares at him, his eyes wide and he cups his face in one of his big hands, his thumb brushing over his cheek. “Max, no, you- I’ve never felt for someone what I feel for you and I- I wanted to ask you anyway if I could visit you in March.”</p><p>He smiles sheepishly and Max stares at him for a second before he breathes out in relief, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>“I’d love that”, he whispers, “I have a few last races but- we should manage.”</p><p>“GP already emailed me your schedule, I’m sure we will figure something out.” Daniel grins and Max laughs quietly before lazily kissing him again. He’s going to miss that, especially when Daniel pulls him on his lap and wraps his arms around his waist to keep him in place. </p><p>“Never thought I would get myself two Olympic medals and an Olympic champion”, Max mumbles against his lips and Daniel laughs loudly, his eyes sparkling. </p><p>“Never thought I’d come back to Australia with a boyfriend”, he agrees and his smile could light up the whole airport. “I’m gonna miss you, Maxy.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too.” Max swallows the lump in his throat and Daniel turns serious, pulling him closer. “Hey, we’re gonna be okay, yeah? I’ll text you the second you’re gone.”</p><p>Max laughs, swallowing down the tears and he hesitates. “Can we- like can we already set a date? Just to have something to look forward to?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Daniel pulls his phone from his pocket and he quickly skips through his calendar. “I’m spending two weeks with the fam but after that I can take the next flight to Europe - 15th of March?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Max smiles while he watches Daniel book the flight, a warm feeling spreading through his chest and they go back to kissing softly, enjoying their last seconds together. </p><p>“Max, buddy, we really have to go, boarding started already.” Jan and Antoinette appear next to them, Antoinette having a big grin on her face while Jan gives them a small smile, nodding at Dan and Max nods, reluctantly sliding off Daniel’s lap. </p><p>“See you in March.” He awkwardly waves at Daniel who pulls him into one last kiss, kissing him deeply and Max blushes when he hears their teams cheer and whistle loudly, Scotty yelling “Get a room, bloody hell!”.</p><p>Daniel just flips him off laughing while Max blushes and he slides his backpack over his shoulder, following Antoinette and Jan into the A380. </p><p>He falls on his seat and he realises Antoinette has the seat next to him - and she looks incredibly curious. “So you and the cute snowboarder, huh?”</p><p>She grins and Max returns it, closing his seatbelt and he nods. “Yeah.”</p><p>“You have to tell me everything!” Her eyes are sparkling with excitement and Max laughs, the plane slowly making its way on the runway. </p><p>He’s really glad they have a twelve-hour flight ahead of them and he starts talking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>funnily enough, there exists <a href="https://nieuws.jumbo.com/persberichten/402/original/Jumbo-Racedagen-2019-foto-5.jpg">a picture of Max and Antoinette together</a> and I only found out about that after I finished writing the fic sksksk</p><p>if you are interested who my inspiration for Lewis was and what their performance is just drop me a message on tumblr :) </p><p>you can follow me on tumblr @ <a href="https://verstappened.tumblr.com/">verstappened</a> if you wanna say Hi 💛</p><p>Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>